A Turian Valentine
by Kyla Stone
Summary: Shepard seems to be avoiding him and Garrus finds out from Jack why she is. Rated T for in character language.


_**Author's Note: This is a little oneshot that my best friend requested I do of my Shepard and Garrus from my current fic project: Angel of Fire (which you should check out if you want to see how they get together in that :3). And before anyone says it: Yes I know she's shy here. YES I know Shep in game isn't shy around him. But I felt like making her be more timid around relationships for this. If you've also been reading One More Time, that shep is obviously not shy :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**_

I look up curiously from my spot in the CIC, watching as Audrea scurries about here and there, her blue streaked, brown hair flying out behind her as though it was some sort of banner. She hasn't stayed in one place long enough for me to inquire about what her hurry is and I seem to be the only one finding her behavior to be unusual. Then again, everyone who has a romantic interest is either somewhere on the Citadel or in their personal quarters, which coming to think of it... is a bit strange I suppose. Stranger yet is how everyone IS with their lover, but me.

The only time I've gotten to speak to Audrea was over breakfast and what was a simple "I love you." before she practically shoved her oatmeal down and made a path for the door. What the hell was going on? I decide to talk to the one person who doesn't seem to have anything important to do besides live in her dark space down under the engine room.

"What the hell do you want Turian boy? Thought for sure you'd be with your little sweetheart making her scream ou-"

"Jack please, do try to be at least partly civil." I reprimand her, not wanting to hear whatever vivid image she was going to put into my head, not that I probably would have minded. She smirks from where she's laying, not even bothering to look at me.

"Whatever. What brings you down here?"

"I'm here to ask you something."

"No shit, Sherlock." I have no idea who this Sherlock person is, but I decide not to question it. I'll ask Audrea later.

"Where is everyone? And does it have anything to do with why Audrea seems to be avoiding me?"

"Well for humans, it's a holiday." Jack's voice has turned from her normal smartass tone to a softer one that I notice she uses when explaining human customs to me or Tali. Maybe she does care a bit after all. "It's called Valentine's Day. I'm not entirely sure who the bastard is that thought it up, but it's a holiday where if you're tight with someone you like or love, you give them gifts and spend the day with them. Men typically give candy, flowers, or some sort of cheesy gift that supposedly shows they love their girl."

"Oh. I see. You don't seem that interested in it." She sits up now, throwing her legs over the side of cot.

"Listen. I don't have anyone in my life steady enough to be considered a lover. Secondly, do I seem the type who would fall for any of that romantic shit?"

"No. I mean maybe. I don't know, Jack. You might change your mind if you fell in love with-"

"Oh don't even start. I get enough preaching about how love is this wonderful thing that everyone should experience." She glares at me a moment, before her features relax again. "You say Shepard's been avoiding you?"

"Yeah."

"Well Garrus. I'll put it how I see it." I'm not sure whether to be glad for this or be afraid. Jack's view can be a scary thing sometimes. "She's so shy when it comes to romance."

"But I thought she was over that now with me."

"You are sometimes blind. Now. Don't interrupt me. Where was I? Oh yeah. She knows that you probably would have no idea what today is for humans. She wouldn't have the guts to explain it, because she also doesn't want to feel like you're obligated to do anything while all the time she's wanting to do cutesy things with you. Get it?"

"Yeah... I guess. You're surprisingly observant of the Commander." She laughs at this.

"Oh please. We've gotten over our hard spot and have actually become... friends. And friends tell their friends about stuff like this." She looks me in the eye. "And just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean she has to tell you everything. Sometimes she needs a girl to talk to, and for god's sake you're the furthest thing from being a female human." I find it hard to imagine Audrea talking with Jack about 'girl things', but then again, who knows. I smile a little though that even Audrea's kind heart has pierced through Jack's armored one.

"Alright. Thanks for the information Jack."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't go make yourself more of an idiot than you usually do." I disregard her playful insult as I climb the stairs. I need to make a quick stop by our bedroom and then to the Citadel shops.

While in our room, I think to get my chit out of the nightstand drawer. I cross the room, opening the small drawer that Audrea and I keep our most commonly used things in. However, to my surprise I see a small heart shaped box in it. I pick it up, looking at the small tag attached to it:

For my Turian Sweetheart ~ Audrea

I pause a moment before carefully opening the box. Inside were various chocolates and candies. She had thought of getting me something for this love related human holiday, yet she was too scared to bring it up to me? Oh my Shepard, how silly you are sometimes. I close the box, setting it back into the drawer. I'll bring it up later, for now I need to make a few arrangements.

My plans, however, are soon disrupted by a voice I had come to dread.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Miranda, why aren't you out on the Citadel?" I turn to face the dark haired woman. She shifts her weight to one side, hand perched on her hip.

"Someone has to stay aboard to make sure everyone stays in line."

"What? You don't think the Commander is capable of handling the few crew that is left aboard right now?"

"If you've noticed she's been a bit preoccupied today. She's not her normal self and I suspect you are to blame."

"Me? I haven't gotten to talk to her either. I don't know what's bothering her."

"Vakarian, don't lie. I know you talked to Jack and know what today is."

"Oh so you're spying on me now, huh?" If there was anyone I wanted off the ship it was her.. I know it's her job to keep an eye on us, but we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves, we aren't children. There are times that the only reason I can stand being here is the fact that Audrea is here and she is in control of what happens on her ship. Well, for the most part anyway.

"No. The point is... I know you and the Commander had a past relationship I-"

"How the hell did you know about that? It wasn't exactly common knowledge." I growl, eyeing the woman who just smirked a little.

"Cerberus has plenty of connections. People notice things. I've also noticed how protective you are of her and how she reacts when you're around. I'm not blind, Officer. And before you even ask, don't you think The Illusive Man would have at least wanted to give her back someone she cared a lot about?." I think of a few choice words to say about The Illusive Man and Miranda herself, but she continues speaking.

"I do believe it would be best if you discontinue it. The Commander needs to focus on the task at hand."

"Like hell I will. Distract her from her duty? Never. We defeated Saren while together, you don't seem to realize just how much stronger it makes us."

"You don't think I know about love?" She stands taller now, body rigid. "I know it can blind a person. How do I know? It's happened before to me." She pokes her finger at my chest. "I just don't want this whole damn mission to come crashing down because the Commander has her head up in the clouds."

"Has she disappointed you yet?" I ask, in a low, even tone. She shakes her head.

"Well no, but-"

"Then this discussion is over. She needs me. _I need her._ We keep the other sane, so if you excuse me, Miss Lawson, I have some plans to attend to." I push the woman aside, getting into the elevator, ignoring her attempts at trying to continue arguing about Audrea and I. Damn woman.

As I walk back aboard the Normandy, I can't help but feel a bit excited about tonight's plans. Dinner, vid at the theater, and then a nice relaxing night in her cabin. When I enter the CIC, I find my beloved Commander is nowhere in sights.

"EDI?"

"Is there something you need, Mr. Vakarian?" Comes the artificial voice over intercom.

"Where is Shepard?"

"She is currently in her cabin, with it locked. I am under the orders to let no one disturb her."

"Surely I'm allowed in." I try to keep the worry out of my voice.

"No. She said no one was allowed in unless it's an emergency." Panic spreads over my body, remembering the last time she locked herself in her quarters. I shake myself out of it quickly. I need to keep a level head right now.

"Is she alright?"

"She appears to be dressing."

"Oh." Why did she lock herself in? I mean, it's not like-

"She says you may enter if you wish."  
"Alright, thanks EDI." I quickly make my way up to her cabin, the door opening, much to my relief. She's seated at her desk, idling dragging a brush through her hair. I notice she's now in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved cropped top that shows her slender waist nicely.

"I didn't mean for EDI to worry you, Garrus. I had forgotten to specify that you were allowed in." I walk over, staying behind her. She knows what I want to do, as she allows the brush to pass into my hand to take over. I carefully pull her hair from where she had it piled all to one side, to be in back so I can brush the long locks. She sighs a little and in the mirror reflection I see her close her eyes.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's just been busy. I'm sorry if I ignored you. I thought since most of the crew was out of my hair today, I'd try to get a few things done while I had the peace." I think of what Jack said earlier, about her being shy and that she was probably avoiding me. I wonder if Jack was right..

"It's fine. I don't mind as long as you weren't... avoiding me or anything." Her eyes pop back open, face one of slight surprise, but then it quickly fades, her hiding the emotion away.

"Why would I avoid you?"

"Oh I don't know..." I say slowly, deciding to be slightly devious. "Maybe because it's a certain human holiday today?"

"How-how did you know about that?" She stammers.

"I have my way of finding out things."

"Well what would today have anything to do with me avoiding you?"

"I know you Audrea, you get nervous around me. Why? I don't know. I don't think I'm that intimidating am I?" I chuckle at how her cheeks are starting to show a bit of pink tinting them. "It was nice of you to get me the candy."

"Oh God, you found them?"

"Yes. Care explaining why you didn't tell me about this human tradition?"

"I just thought, I don't know. You'd think it silly or something."

"After all we've done together? Please." I lean down, nuzzling her cheek. "I just love spending time with you, that's all that matters." She smiles as she turns her head so she can plant a kiss on my scarred mandible. I turn her chair around, extending my hand.

"How does a dinner and vid sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." She places her hand in mine, smiling up at me. I pull her up to her feet, stealing a quick kiss, before we make our way out the door, her arm hooked in mine.


End file.
